


Drunken Night

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunkenness, French Kissing, I got drunk and sent a sexy naked pic to my EX but I sent it to you instead by mistake, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Steamy kiss, drunk takao, naked Takao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao felt uneasy his ex-boyfriend had already moved on. To calm the storm inside, he takes to the alcohol to console him. Which leads to the raven haired male to a mistake which he might regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, drunk Takao. Hope you like.

Many people have just one major regret in their lives. Sometimes, it was a minor regret but other times it was major change in someone's lives, sometimes it can change relationships for the good or for the bad. For a certain male, who was under the covers as the sunlight destroyed his soul as the alcohol he had induced was slowly killing him, he had one major regret which only occurred last night. He couldn’t face the world as it was presently punishing him through a small slit in the curtains on the side of his roommates half of the room. It was the small streak that had pinpointed for just his eyes like a laser. It loved torturing him for over doing it last night.

-X-

“He moved on! How could he have moved on?,” wailed a half drunken Takao while his face was pressed against the counter. The said male sat inside a bar with his college roommate, Yūya Miyaji, who was only a year older than him. “It has only been two weeks since we had broken up. How could he have moved on so quickly?” the male beside him automatically regretted asking ‘The Hawk’ out for a drink. If only he had known that he was an emotional drunk. He had seen him drink before, it just wasn’t that bad.

“I don’t know, he didn’t really love you in the first place then,” with those words Takao cried even harder, that made a few heads turn their way. Yūya tried desperately to try and cease the wailing but it was futile. There was no going back, he had opened an emotional whirlwind.

The more the dark haired male cried, the more drinks he had downed just to forget the feelings that he was loved. He had giving everything up for the male who had strung him along just for his own selfish pleasure. Yūya, had downed as many drinks just to keep with the once cheery male. They were worked quite a tab with just the two of them. Takao was completely out of his mind that the bartender had to cut him off. He just told the bartender that he just didn’t feel loved and staggered out the bar without any arguments. His roommate held the wasted male by the shoulders and guided him to their flat in a useless attempt. They kept staggering down the streets: nearly crashing into lampposts, benches and bins.

The male was like a newborn foal as they walked down the quiet street of Tokyo. It felt like his legs were going to give out with every step, the black haired male took. If it hadn’t been for Yūya, he certainly would of been collapsed on the streets. The blonde haired male was used to the preppy male always confessing his love to him. It was round 10 times a day that he confessed to by the dark haired male. It had became part of a daily routine, they went through. The male knew that it didn’t mean anything just a casual phrase. Takao had obvious signs when he was in love with someone and those signals weren’t being passed onto him. There was someone that he was into as they talked every single night on the phone but it stopped when Takao started dating Moringa. They had met his ex-boyfriend at a bar and they instantly hit it off. Within the first night of them meeting each other, they had already had sex.

The pair staggered into their bedroom where the raven haired male was just dumped onto his bed without a care. He fell into a fit of laughters as he crashed onto the mattress. The other male just sat on his bed and watched as the drunk male rolled over and began to strip out of his red checkered shirt. There a scary glance in his eyes and he fumbled for his phone then staggered off to the shared bathroom. Yūya merely rolled his eyes and lay back on his bed as he looked at one of his porn magazines. Takao knew that there was dirty magazines in the flat and he knew where they hid, behind the washing up liquid under the sink. He wasn’t sexually oriented as his roommate but he still cared so much for the male as he often showed him the girls that were hot. It was the reason people called him, ‘The Hawk’ due to his sighting on every sexy man and women within a set radius. He could tell which ones were into which gender. It’s how Yūya had so many dates within a month, Takao had made him irresistible. The blonde haired roommate had no idea what the drunk male was planning in the bathroom but he didn’t really care to check.

-X-

The male peeked his head past the covers but a drill was busy trying to get to the other side of his head. His roommate was crashed on top of the covers with his magazine glued to his face. Takao stroked his fingers through his raven haired locks. He stumbled to the bathroom to quickly freshen himself up. He was sure that he had drank the whole pub. If he went there today, would it still be there?

In the mirror he saw his horrible reflection: he was a ghostly white; dark bags resided under his eyes. Black strands ran off in every direction than normal. Even with water dripping down his face it didn’t even help him. Damn! He looked awful. His eyes glared into the mirror of his horrifying face. He noticed something that was strange: he was naked. There wasn’t any naken men in his bed so he didn’t have sex nor did his hips hurt. On the bathroom floor was all his discarded clothes. He saw his boxers and slipped them on so he didn’t give his roommate a fright. The only thing that ran through his mind was why the hell was he naked?

Takao lumbered back to his bed and slumped onto the bed and fell back against the bed with his eyes shut. A hand wandering for his phone that hid under his pillow. Even with his mind all hazy last night, he always hid his phone under his pillow. The events of last night was such a haze to him. Hopefully, his phone would spill all the secrets of last night. His eyes widened when he looked at the many, many texts sent from his friend. A sudden flashback came flying back. He wanted to make Moringa remember what he was forgetting so he may have sent him a few photos of him stripping and a few nude photos of him in the bathroom. But instead of sending them to his ex-boyfriend, they were sent to an unexpected Midorima Shintarou. 

It all pieced together, the clothes on the floor, waking up naked. He wanted to make Moringa jealous so he had taken pictures of him naked. Since, he was drunk he accidentally clicked the wrong contact as they were right next to each other in his phonebook.

“Oh God!” The male panicked and threw himself on to his feet. He ran over and attacked the sleeping male on the other side of the room. ”You need to help me!” A pair of groggy eyes glared at him. “I did something stupid and I need your help,” the pair of eyes still glared at him. They were busy sleeping with their master. Takao didn’t care that he was only in his boxers. 

“What have you done?” Instead of telling the male what he did, Takao just showed him his phone where there was a confused Midorima on the other end. “So... What’s wrong with sending him nudes of yourself? You used to shower together, didn’t you? He has seen that glory before.”

“Before we departed, he confessed his love to me and I ran away without telling him how I felt in return. I haven’t spoke to him in a very long time,” Yūya sat up and tried to think a way out of the raven haired male’s mess. The blonde male knew that they were friends but he didn’t realise that their was a mutual love between them. Takao ran back to his bed and hid back under the covers until the nightmare was over. He held onto his body as he couldn't believe he was that stupid and jealous of Moringa. The blonde haired male climbed out of bed and ignored the lump of covers on the other side of the room and continued on with his life.

Takao was too afraid of coming out as there was no way he could recover from his mistake. He stayed hidden for the entire day, thinking about his mistake. In his mind, he wanted to call Midorima and explain the situation but he was far too embarrassed to. He was trying to think why he sent the pictures to the wrong person. Did he want Midorima to see him naked or was it a pure incident? What was worse was that he didn’t know what Midorima had thought of the sexy pictures. Was he turned on or turned off by the photos?

Takao’s thoughts were rudely interrupted when someone grabbed his foot and yanked him out of his bed. He tried to scramble back into his bed but he came face to face with the green haired male: the only male in the world who he didn’t see at this precise moment. In front of him was none other than Midorima Shintarou. 

“I don’t want to see you right now,” Midorima let go of his foot and he snuck back into the covers like a scared crab. He cowered in the corner of his bed far away from the green haired male. Takao was unsure why the male was even here. The taller male plopped himself down on the bed while the other male hid from his sight.

The raven haired male prayed that if he hid for long enough that he would just get bored and leave then he could come out of hiding but unfortunately he stayed put just to talk to his old friend. A small eye peeked from the covers to see that he was still on the edge of the bed but now he was reading a book. He slowly crawled towards him with the covers still wrapped around his body and he sat with his back against Midorima's back. The green haired male jumped slightly then turned his head to see the lump behind him.

"We have to talk about this, Takao," Midorima leaned backwards so he was resting against the smaller male. "I get that you don't want to but I just wanna ask why you sent me a nude photo of yourself," the dark haired male didn't say anything at all. "Fine then. Tell me, are you ready to answer my feelings for me?" still there wasn’t answer. Midorima stood up which allowed Takao to fall backwards on the bed.

“I-I-I,” he had started but there was no end to the sentence. A sigh escaped Midorima’s mouth as he was getting nowhere with him. In a quick pivot, he began to walk out the room but instantly halted when Takao began to speak. “I don’t understand it myself. Moringa, had already moved on... I guess I just wanted something... so I may have sent you something in hope that I would get something out of it... I don’t know. Just don’t leave me,” Midorima walked back to the bed and sat back down but this time Takao wrapped his arms around his neck. The green haired male gently touched his hand as they rested in that position. 

“You are so warm,” Midorima felt his crush pull him back until his head was resting on smaller male’s lap. It was warm and surprisingly comfortable to lie in that position. A gentle hand stroked his grass green hair as they lay in that position.

“Have you thought about my feelings at all?” Midorima said as he closed his eyes at the soothing feeling on his head. The gentle fingers drove him into a state of relaxation. Takao eased the glasses of his face and lay them next to his knees. Without the glasses hiding a portion of his face, the cheerful male could see his incredibly long eyelashes. The raven haired male had thought about Midorima’s feelings but it was more like what would it feel like if they had kissed passionately or if they held hands in public. There was one time where he thought about what it would feel like if they had sex and it did feel so great in his mind. But all of that he just didn’t want to admit out loud. Although, he found Midorima’s lips irresistible at this precise moment. At the time, he wanted to see how the soft lips felt against his own. 

“Kiss me,” he blurted out. Midorima sat up and turned around to face him. Takao knew that he was hesitant so he leaned in quickly and pressed his lips against the other males. His hands clasped the taller male’s waist as he leaned in to the kiss. He began kneading his lower lips enticing the other male to join in. The raven haired male lead Midorima’s hands to his own bare waist. As he nibbled a little more on the lip, he finally coaxed him into participating with a loud moan vibrating down his throat. The kiss was so passionate with a hint of violence. Tongues sparred against each for dominance. Midorima was sure that his partners lips were all bruised and raw from the kissing. He knew that saliva was dripping from his mouth as he opened his mouth to battle to tackle the other tongue in the open air. Soft moans escaped both males as hands moved around the body. Takao moved his hands to tangle themselves in Midorima’s soft green locks. The taller male pushed the unsuspecting male on the bed and lay on top of him. Takao moaned gently as Midorima had moved down to his neck and gently nipped the skin. The hands locked behind Midorima’s head as he bruised the male’s milky skin. He tossed his head back, letting Midorima have more area for him to bruise for his own pleasure. 

“I have thought about us together. I don’t want to lose you. That’s why I never said anything,” he didn’t know why he just blurted that out. He felt like Midorima was interrogating him for his answer so for him to stop the torture he spilled the truth. Midorima stopped attacking the smaller male and sat up to give him a rest. None of them cared that Takao was still in his underwear.

“You will never lose me. I’ll always be there for you,” Takao sat up and hid his face in Midorima’s chest while the taller male wrapped his arms around his body and held him close to his body. “I don’t mind waiting for you, if you feel like you're not ready y-”

“I am ready!” He had interrupted Midorima. “I am ready for you. I think that’s why I sent you that nude photo,” Midorima sniggered and kissed his forehead gently. The dark male closed his eyes and leaned into the forehead kiss. Midorima skimmed his body with the gentle pads of his fingers. The dark male reached for his glasses and placed them back on his face. “So does that mean we are dating?” Midorima kissed his cheek then climbed off the bed.

“I have already seen you naked so there is nothing to hide. By the way, you looked hot in the photo,” Midorima grabbed his jacket and began to walk out the door. Takao chased after him just to kiss his cheek gently. “I’ll see you later, babe,” with those words the male leaned against the door frame with a deep blush across his face. He was turned on by the photo, thats all Takao cared for.

There was many regrets that Takao had in his life but the major regret had not yet occurred. The only thing that he regretted was not telling Midorima how he felt earlier. There was never a time with Moringa where his heart was going to break out of his chest just to stop the tension. He had never felt like that in his entire life before. He just wanted to be near the green haired male and he never wanted let him go ever again. That was probably a big regret in his whole life: dating Moringa and forgetting about the male who had truly loved him and would fight for him if there relationship was becoming unstable. His knees felt weak just after a small makeout session. He was slightly nervous and excited for when they finally have sex with one another. His whole body was going to feel like it was in heaven. It was going to be the best pleasure he has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Au collection with xXMyBlackSoulStarXx. Make sure to read her versions of the same prompt. http://archiveofourown.org/collections/AU/works/4984933
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts or just give me a lovely Kudos, if you don't want to write a comment.


End file.
